Bumps in the Road
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Olivia's first day back at SVU after the whole Oregon deal, this is the way my subconscious self wanted it to go!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Little prologue: Olivia was about 4 months pregnant during Underbelly, she saw Elliot with Dani and left

**Author's Note: **_Little prologue: Olivia was about 4 months pregnant during Underbelly, she saw Elliot with Dani and left. She comes back about 9 months later, no one(besides Cragen) knows about the babies (twin girls who are product of Olivia's rape). _Anyway, I came up with this while spacing out during computer apps today, if it sucks, tell me because I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in my other story, oops. Never will be mine, unless my writing skills improve largely.

Chapter 1

Olivia sighed as she carried her four-month-old twins around the kitchen. _My first day on the job and already I'm confused. Damn. _One of the girls, she wasn't sure which one which was probably a really bad thing, started whimpering. "Shhh sweetie, just one more minute…hold on honey." The baby's cries quieted a bit so she laid them on a blanket in the living room. She grabbed her gun and badge and the diaper bags before nestling the girls into their car seats, purple for Isadora Rayn, and pink for Isabella Rose.

After dumping the girls off at the sitters, Olivia thought about the last year as she sat in the middle of a traffic jam. When she was in Oregon she had gotten raped as soon as she got there, what a pleasant welcome, she had thought in the hospital after it happened. She had strongly refused the morning after pill and told the nurse that if she got pregnant she was keeping it. The nurse had sighed and walked out. Three weeks later she was in the same doctors office getting the news that she was indeed almost a month pregnant. She hadn't known what to do, she wanted to cry-it wasn't supposed to happen this way-and she wanted to tell everyone she knew-she had wished for this for so long!

Olivia had gone into the precinct to tell Elliot, she saw Dani and immediately she hated her. She got told Elliot wasn't there, she didn't know where she wasn't really listening to what this foreign tramp had to say. She went into Cragen's office, she remembered in detail what happened there. "Olivia," he had proclaimed, slightly startled.

"Hey, umm, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can trust me Liv."

"I got raped in Oregon, and I'm umm, pregnant?" Cragen had hugged her before screaming at FBI through the phone, Olivia had heard through the door. She had left and hadn't gone back since. Cragen was there after she gave birth, he was the only one there, Olivia had hoped that maybe Elliot would get her ESP messages to come, but who was she kidding?

A car horn shoved her back to reality and within ten minutes she was taking a few deep breaths before walking into her old 'home'.

_**Sorry if that totally blows, but I will only update if anyone likes it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's raining here so I am just going to try and make this longer, since I have all flipping day

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__It's raining here so I am just going to try and make this longer, since I have all flipping day. Anyway, I hope this is as good as everyone wants...by the way, both of my stories are EO._

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Unless Elliot and Olivia get naked at the end of every episode, it's not mine!**

Chapter 2

When Olivia got to the station, she was the first one there. She glanced at her phone and saw that her house clock had been an hour early. _Oh well, _she thought, _more time to prep myself for, well, everything. _She sat at her desk and put up a picture of the twins, they were in separate frames and the girls were identical so it would look like one child, not twins. She put her chocolate stash in the bottom drawer and picked up the files from her desk. As she read through the first file her eyes grew wide, _Name-Angela Simpson, Age-19, Date of Rape-August 21, 2008. _She threw the file on her desk and ran out the door, grabbing her keys and almost running over Cragen.

"Olivia," he straightened his jacket before continuing, "someone die?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Angela Simpson was a rape vic?!"

"I didn't know you knew her, you do know her right?"

"She is my babysitter," Olivia stated before continuing on her way.

_--EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO--_

Once she got to Angela's house, Olivia took the front steps two at a time before pounding on the door, "Angela! Angela? It's Olivia!" The slightly overweight, blonde college freshman swung the door open and gave Olivia a bewildered look.

"Is something wrong Ms. Benson?

"I told you to call me Olivia, and why didn't you tell me you were raped?"

The girl fiddled with her NYU hoodie before slowly saying, "I told the police, I figured you didn't really care."

Olivia embraced the teary-eyed teen before going into the living room to visit her daughters. "Hey princesses!" The twins giggled in response to their mom. Olivia scooped Isabella up and planted a kiss to her forehead before gently placing her back in the Bouncy Seat and repeating the same with Isadora. On her way out she handed her card to Angela and hugged her again before heading back to the precinct.

Olivia hadn't realized it had been almost an hour and a half and when she stepped back into the squad room it was bustling with people. She scanned the room and her eyes settled on Elliot's head, he was hunched over his desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Thanks…" he said quickly before hanging up the phone and spinning around to run out the door. "Oof!" Olivia grunted as she was sent to the floor by her partner's chest. He landed on top of her and absent-mindedly yanked her up by her elbow before focusing on her face.

"Sor…?" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at her, "Liv?"

"Fancy running into you here."

"Are, did, what?" Olivia looked at him for a second before saying, "I work here, I think that's what you were trying to ask, but I'm not sure." She looked at him with a smirk before going back to her desk. Elliot followed her without much brainpower on his part.

"Liv! Olivia! Angela Simpson was just abducted while she was taking the trash out!" Olivia's head shot up as she ran right back out the way she'd came, leaving Elliot to watch for a moment before following her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if there are mistakes, I was watching TV and not really focusing, if anyone wants this story to go a certain way, tell me because I'm stuck! 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I just got my learner's permit (We kept putting it off) and know I am really excited, so it will probably

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So, I just got my learner's permit (We kept putting it off) and know I am really excited, so it will probably be a little bit in between updates, if anyone cares at all!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will, unless I get a job there, which won't happen…. so, there you go!

As Olivia drove about 200 mph all the way to Angela's house, Elliot stared at her, wondering how the hell she knew Angela Simpson. When the car stopped and Olivia jumped out, Cragen right behind her, he took that as his cue to do something. They both had their guns drawn, so he took his out to, thinking that for the first time, he had no clue what was going on at a crime scene. As they ran throughout the destroyed house, he couldn't help but notice the baby stuff that was strewn all over the place. The group went through every floor, every room, and there were no signs of any children.

"Damn it!" Olivia shouted as she kicked the wall, Cragen put a hand on her shoulder and tugged her downstairs. Elliot just stared bewildered after them. _What the hell? What made her so mad? _He knew that she felt bad for victims, especially young ones, but she had never acted like that, especially since she had never seen the kids, or _had she__?_

Once Elliot made his way downstairs, Olivia had tears streaming down her face and Cragen was yelling into his phone, something about Amber Alerts. Olivia noticed him staring and she quickly turned away.

"Let's head back to the house, we can get pictures and details there." Cragen spoke calmly as he gently pushed Olivia towards the car. "Elliot, you drive, I don't need her killing you guys because she is crying to damn hard." Elliot stared after his captain as he got in the car and sped off, his attention was diverted though, when he saw Olivia opening the driver's side door. He jogged over before nudging her with his hip out of the way. She sighed and trudged around to the passenger side.

The whole way back, Elliot stole glances at his partner, she was crying, not sobbing, but definitely crying. She was chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with the side of the door as they drove. When the got to a red light; he reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled faintly and said, "El, there are 4 month old twins missing too." She hiccupped before looking over at him.

"Ok, names?" He glanced over at her, her face had paled, but then she took a deep breath and a little color returned.

"Isadora and Isabella Benson," she replied quietly.

He gripped the wheel as hard as he could and slammed on the gas before arriving at the precinct. He threw the door open and stormed up the steps, which made Olivia cry harder.

She ran up the stairs after him, and looked at the floor when she entered the squad room. She quietly sat at her desk and typed up the report of what she saw, after every sentence looking from the pictures of the girls, up to her partner, the man she considered to be their father.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Fin glanced up from his paperwork to see Elliot storm in, looking royally pissed off. His face was red and his fists were clenched, and Fin swore he could see something he hadn't seen in Elliot's eyes in a while, not since Liv left, betrayal. Liv followed closely behind, crying hard. Fin sighed as he went back to his work. Elliot had done something, obviously. He glanced up at Munch who looked about ready to give Elliot grief; Fin kicked him under the table and gave him a _Do it and die _look. Eventually Elliot yanked his chair out and stomped off towards the locker room. Olivia waited a minute, looking unsure of what to do, before she too, pushed her chair out and followed the man everyone knew she was in love with.

Ok, next chapter will have the whole confession locker room scene! R and R please! (It would up my already happy mood!) Sorry they are so short! I'm working on a longer one!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is an attempt at a longer chapter and I have no beta, since well, yeah, I just don't

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok, this is an attempt at a longer chapter and I have no beta, since well, yeah, I just don't. So, all mistakes are mine (damn).

**DISCLAIMER: **Not, mine, they belong to Mr. Dick (hehehe, Mature I know!)

Elliot slammed the locker shut and then hit it about 20 times. _Damn it! Why did Dani have to connect so well with me? Why did Liv have to come on THAT day? Why did she have to go do another guy? That was supposed to be me!! _He slammed his fists into the lockers once more before slumping to the ground. Olivia watched Elliot attack the lockers and she allowed some more tears to silently trickle down her cheeks. She felt horrible, she loved her babies more than anything, but she couldn't stand to let them cause the man she had loved for about 10 years fall apart and never want to see her again. Sure, it was humorous when it was a perp who made him tick, but not her. She cried more when he slid to the ground. She stood for a minute to see if he would notice her, and when he didn't she cleared her throat. His head shot up and he just stared, she couldn't tell if it was a betrayal look or a murderous look, either way, it scared the shit out of her.

"Elliot," her voice cracked and she looked away, not willing to let him see her so vulnerable. She started again, "Elliot, it's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think! You ran off with the FBI and screwed some eco-friendly ass named T-Bone of all things! That's the name of a steak! Why would a vegetarian want that name! You shouldn't, you can't, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Elliot, he isn't the father. I, I, don't know the father," she stared down at her feet after admitting this and after a few minutes glanced up at Elliot's face. He looked a mix between anger, hurt, confusion, and disapproval.

"_WHAT!? _You slept with someone and you don't even know his name! Christ Olivia, who _are _you? I thought I knew you, but I guess Oregon turned you into a little promiscuous thing, huh?" He stood now, and saw anger flash and stay in Olivia's eyes as she straightened to meet him.

"You son of a bitch! I don't 'sleep around'! You know what? I was raped! That's why I don't know the father!" She had stopped crying, but she was shaking instead, out of anger. She turned and stormed out of the locker room. Elliot felt hatred now, not at her, but at himself. _Why do I have to jump to conclusions? Damn it, damn it, damn it! _

Fin and Munch had pretty much stopped working and were reclining in their chairs, waiting for the lovebirds to return. Instead, Olivia stormed out, pissed off and crying. Elliot was nowhere to be found.

As she slammed drawers around her desk, Munch spoke up, "You didn't kill him did you?"

Olivia stared like she didn't know him before replying, her voice filled with hate, "No, should have, but I managed to restrain myself."

They stared as she walked out, oblivious to all the stares she was attracting. Elliot came out; his fists bloody, and a lone tear making a slow journey down his face.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia stalked down the street, just wandering, not going anywhere specific. Before she realized it though, she had made her way to Central Park. She collapsed onto a bench and allowed herself to cry; occasionally looking around to make sure nobody was going to mess with her. After about a half hour, someone sat next to her.

"Sorry." It was spoken so softly, she wasn't even sure she really heard it.

"El" she started but he cut her off, "We need to go find the twins, Liv." The thought of them being dead made her cry harder. He wrapped his arms around her; she struggled a little, but after about 5 minutes, just cried into his chest. A mounted cop came by a little while later and asked if everything was okay. Elliot dug around in his pocket for his shield. Olivia, who had apparently fallen asleep, sat up at his slight movements.

"Ma'am, are you drunk?"

Olivia stared at him, bewildered, "What?"

"Are you intoxicated Miss?" Elliot stood up at shoved his badge up into the guy's face.

"We're detectives, her kids are missing, she is not drunk, so why don't you ride off into the sunset and never come back?"

"Are you, by any chance, Detective _Un-Stabler_?" he snickered.

Elliot clenched his fists and opened his mouth to yell, but Olivia put her hands around his arms and drug him backwards, "You can go now Officer." She glared for effect as she led Elliot back to the precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When they stepped through the door, Cragen was on them like a lion, "Where the hell were you guys? We got a witness report saying that Angela wasn't yanked into the van, she handed the infants through the passenger side door before climbing into the back!"

They turned to head out but Cragen stopped them again, "That was an hour ago, Munch and Fin are on it, go up to the crib and lie down, for at least an hour. NOW."

They silently walked up the stairs and into the crib without protest, much to Cragen's surprise. The pair collapsed into beds next to each other, Elliot fell asleep instantly, and Olivia lay looking up at the bed above hers. After about 15 minutes, she decided that that wasn't working so she slid her legs over the edge of the bed and quietly walked over to Elliot's. She lay down next to him, thinking he wasn't awake, but he was. Elliot had one eye cracked open and watched her lay down next to him, he slipped an arm around her waist and helped her under the small cotton blanket.

**2 hours later**

Fin refilled his coffee cup before looking up towards the crib, "Think we should interrupt their sex session," he asked Munch.

Munch glanced up over his glasses before answering, "Not if you plan on seeing your son again."

Fin sighed before he slumped into his chair and continued his reports from last week's case. Cragen stepped out of his office and told Munch to go wake them up.

"Or stop them from," one look from his boss told Fin to shut up.

"Well, partner, you have nothing to live for so go on up!" Fin smirked at his partner over his coffee cup.

"Oh, but whatever will you do without me?" Munch called over his shoulder as he made his way slowly up the stairs.

"Oh, I think I'll live." Fin hollered back.

Munch cracked the door open, afraid of what he might find, he almost let an awww escape his lips. There were the toughest detectives of the 1-6, cuddled up together sleeping. He gleefully descended the steps to get Fin.

Sorry if that wasn't as good as everyone wanted, my cat puked all over my jacket and I about passed out from the smell! (Because everyone wanted to know that) read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this one is gonna be shorter, I didn't mean for it come out like they weren't concerned, I realized that after

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this one is gonna be shorter, I didn't mean for it come out like they weren't concerned, I realized that after I clicked publish and I'm to damn lazy to go change it, so I'll try to do that in this one! My god I just found out that this is the last season of SVU! I'm depressed now!!

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, and will never be mine so I'm not even gonna try!**

Olivia sprang awake, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!Elliot, get up! Why the hell did I fall asleep! What the hell is wrong with me??"

She gave Elliot a hard shove and he flipped over the edge of the bed. His head appeared a few minutes later, looking _very _confused.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

He looked at her panicked face and it clicked in his sleep-clogged brain. They flew down the stairs, ignoring the people they almost knocked over the railing as they went. Cragen was heading out of his office so they ran and pushed the old man back into it.

"Captain, why didn't you wake us up," Olivia demanded.

"You guys needed the sleep and over half the precinct is working the case, if we had found anything solid we would have woken you up."

Elliot and Olivia just glared at him from the door; they were standing in almost identical stances. Cragen gave them a look that said _Go out there and find them, NOW!_ The detectives stalked out of the office and sunk down into their respective chairs.

"What do we got, Fin?" Olivia spun her chair around to face Fin's desk.

"The neighbor, Elena Cox, saw it all happen, here's her statement." He tossed the file onto Olivia's desk before returning back to his computer. Olivia scanned it quickly, then tossed it to Elliot.

"Nothing good there," but before she could finish though, her cell phone rang.

"Benson."

"Angela, Angela! Where are you?"

By nowElliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen were standing around her desk.

"Are the girls with you?"

"Angela, you need to stay there, I'm coming. Don't do anything stupid!"

She hung the phone up before yanking her coat on. Everyone followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Cragen looked expectantly at her as he grabbed his keys.

"Warehouse in Jersey." Olivia yelled over her shoulder as she and Elliot ran out the door, followed by all the other detectives. Munch was calling in back up as they flew out the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia drove as fast as she could without killing them both and possibly everyone else on the road. There were the four unmarked cars the detectives were in, Olivia and Elliot in one, Fin in one, Munch in one, and Cragen in one, and then three patrol cars, all speeding down the highway with their lights and sirens blaring.

Once they got to the warehouse, everyone jumped out, guns drawn. Olivia and Elliot ran in first, followed by Cragen, then Fin and Munch, the uniforms took the perimeter. Olivia followed the soft whimpering up to the second floor. They all took the steps two at a time, then they ran down the hall towards the only door on the floor. Elliot and Olivia stopped short in the doorway. Angela was standing inside the room, her back pressed against the wall, a gun pointed to Bella's temple. Next to her, a tall, skinny brunette, with her hair back in messy ponytail, was holding a gun to Dora's temple. **(A/N: those are the twins' nicknames for those of you who didn't get that)** Elliot looked at the babies; they had tufts of brown hair and their mom's beautiful doe-like eyes. They were mini-Liv's, nothing in them looked like anyone else; in fact, they sort of looked like him.

"Angela, what the hell are you doing!" Olivia had her gun trained on Angela, so he put his on the other girl in the corner.

"I had twins! My mom took them away; she said I wasn't ready, that I would get them when I was in college! Well guess what? I'm in college, and I asked her for my little boys, I found out she gave them to Social Services!" Angela was near hysterics now.

"So why did you take mine, Angela?" Olivia was on the verge of tears, Elliot could tell by her thick voice.

"If I can't have Landon and Lucas, then you can't have Bella and Dora!" Angela had tears streaming down her face now.

"Who are you?" Elliot spoke up, motioning towards the brunette in the corner.

"I'm Hannah Laurie." She didn't say anything else, just kept her mouth in a thin line. Elliot looked sideways at Liv, her mouth was also a straight line, and her hands were jerking slightly as she held her gun up.

"Just give the girls to us and you can get out of here!" Elliot proclaimed a little louder than he should have, making Dora cry.

"Then you have to promise we don't get jail time!" Hannah blurted as she adjusted her grip on Dora.

"We'll have to talk to the ADA but if you let them go now, it is likely, Hannah," Olivia's voice was eerily calm. Elliot stared worriedly at her; this was a creepy tone of voice. He didn't want her to do anything stupid, like take a shot and end killing one of her little girls.

Hannah thrust Isadora at Olivia and ran out of the room crying, "I can't believe you talked me into this Angie!" Munch and Fin cuffed her and led her downstairs.

Elliot took Dora from Olivia so she could focus on getting Bella from Angela. The little girl laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and sighed contentedly and his heart about melted. He balanced her with one hand and kept the other, holding his gun, trained on Angela as well.

"Angela, there is no way out, Hannah was smart and gave herself up. Why don't you do the same thing?" Olivia encouraged.

Angela seemed to consider this before demanding, "Then can I see Lanny and Luke?"

"If we can find them, you will most certainly be allowed to visit them." Olivia promised sincerely. Elliot knew Angela would never be allowed to have custody after today, but she would probably be allowed to at least cuddle them.

Angela burst into tears as she dropped the gun to the floor. Olivia ran forward and grabbed the infant from her arms. Cragen cuffed Angela and led her down to a car as well.

Elliot and Olivia stayed behind in the room with the twins. Elliot shifted Isadora so he cradled her in his arms. She was smiling in her sleep.

Olivia was crying softly as she looked down at Isabella, who was smiling happily up at her mom. Elliot knew at that moment that he loved Liv more than anything; he had always loved her, but now he had two more little angels that had managed to capture his heart.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Liv and squeezed her gently, careful not to bother Bella.

"They're perfect, Liv."

"I know. They remind me of you." She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Let's get back to the house." Elliot gently led her to the car, looking at both the girls, who were now sleeping soundly.

**Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This isn't going to have action, just EO. Sorry it's been awhile, I had homecoming to deal with!

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine D:**_

Elliot put the car in park in front of Olivia's building. He looked over at her; she was asleep in the passenger seat. He got out and untangled the girls' car seats from their backseat prison and carried them upstairs; making sure he locked the car door as Olivia slept. Once he got upstairs he realized what a stupid idea this was. He couldn't just leave two babies in an empty apartment.

He pounded on the neighbor's door. He knew Olivia liked this older woman, hopefully she would watch the girls for a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah hold on I'm coming!" He heard a voice shout from somewhere inside the apartment.

A woman in her early fifties swung the door open and stared blankly at him.

"Um, hi," he started awkwardly, "can you watch Olivia's twins for a minute while I go get her? She fell asleep in the car."

The woman smiled and took the car seats happily, "Oh no problem, I love these little nuggets."

Elliot thanked her as started down the hall towards the elevator. When he finally made it outside, he unlocked the car and slowly opened the passenger side door. He gently lifted Olivia out of the car and closed the door with his foot. He carried her into the elevator and entered her apartment, where he laid her on the bed. He took her shoes, coat, and gun off and set them on the nightstand. Then he went over to the woman's door.

"Thank you so much Ms…"

"Evelyn Moore."

He took the carriers from Evelyn and gave her a ten-dollar bill, despite her protests.

He locked Olivia's front door behind him and then took the babies into the nursery.

The walls were white still, but there were now little shelves all over the place. On the shelves were pictures of the girls and pictures of the team at Christmas parties. There were two white cribs; above one it said _Isadora Rayn Stabler Benson _in block letters_._

His breath caught in his throat. That woman knew just what to do to make him love her. Her looked above the other crib and saw _Isabella Rose Stabler Benson. _He tugged Dora out of her carrier and changed her diaper, kissing her tummy the whole time. He changed her into a white onesie and placed her into the crib marked Isadora. He swaddled her up tight and kissed her forehead. He repeated the same with Bella. Then he checked in on Liv. She was sleeping on her side peacefully. He took a pillow and blanket from her linen closet and settled onto the couch.

--

At about five a.m. he heard one of the babies whimper and he jumped up so Olivia could keep sleeping. He changed diapers and warmed bottles in record time. When the girls were sleeping again, he glanced in at Olivia. She was sleeping on her stomach and snoring quietly. He retreated back to the couch and fell asleep again.

--

The first coherent thoughts that filled Olivia's mind when she got up was: _I wonder why the girls didn't wake me up? It's nine o'clock in the morning! Are they dead, oh god, what if they were kidnapped again!? _She jumped up and ran towards the nursery, but stopped when she heard the microwave going. She headed straight instead of turning right into the girls' room. Elliot was warming up a bottle in the fridge and he was leaning up against the counter with a baby on each shoulder, waiting. She smiled and snuck backwards into the bathroom.

After she got a shower, Olivia went into the kitchen again. Elliot was in the living room sitting on the couch, watching the baseball game on TV. When she got closer, she saw that the girls were sleeping on the couch next to him, a barrier of pillows preventing them from rolling onto the floor. She sat down on the other side of him.

"What are you still doing here Elliot?"

"What, you don't appreciate sleeping in?" He faked hurt.

"No, no, I do, but don't have somewhere to be?"

"It's Saturday. I have nowhere to be Liv."

She fell back into the couch and felt Elliot snake an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in towards his touch and inhaled. He smelled a little stale, to put it nicely, but it was still Elliot. He rested his head on hers. _A perfect family, _he couldn't help but think.

Yeah! Ok, so now that I wrote this I can take a break for about two days! Go on and click that tempting little mystery colored button right there!


End file.
